


Pink, Blue Starshine

by Theryyx



Series: Official - Comic "Waves" timeline [4]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: "waves" comic timeline, "waves" timeline, Beautiful, Comic AU, Cute, F/F, Kisses, L.A, Los Angeles, Night, Stars, Sweet, comic timeline, cuddeling, gladys the van, lovley, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Rachel and Chloe have an Romantic evening in Chloes extra build Van called "Gladys".some spoilers for the comic "waves"//"Strings"(no lis or bts events// both are 21)
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Series: Official - Comic "Waves" timeline [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826038
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Pink, Blue Starshine

The Night shine bright and the sky is full of sparkeling Stars, Chloe with Rachel sitting at the bottom from the Van, there feets on the grass, Rachel has one arm arround her long time girlfriend, wearing her dark blue Cali shirt and her red hot pants. Chloe look at her girl with the blue feather erring in her ear, she smiles big on her, wearing her white just came out from her work at the mechanic repair shop shirt and dark grey jeans with her white socks and red beanie "you know its soo beuatiful here, I still dont belive you build "gladys" extra for us. I love it soo much, thanks babe" the blonde haird say with a big smile and place a kiss on the blue hairds cheek, the blue haird caint help it and smile, Chloe lean her head on Rachels shoulder and they stay like this for a while until Rachel gets up and came back with 2 glasses filled up with beer and hand one to Chloe.

Some sips later they talk about how beautiful this night is, that Rachel is after these days still impressed what Chloe has done just for her, "you know I would do anything for you, I love you soo much and Im sooo proud of you Rach" Chloe say lovley, Rachel smiles big, they Kiss as Rachel say "I love you more my meachnic Punk" and they giggeling some time arround and talking. Its getting late and the girls are lying now inside the bed from gladys, Chloe wearing a short black payjma sleeping pants and a white tanktop, Rachel a purple panty with little stars on it and only a purple tanktop, they cuddeling close as Rachel say lovley "I love it soo much to be here with you Chlo, look how beautiful the light shine on us" and they look outside of the tiny window in front of them. Chloe press her more to Rachel and they start to kiss, Rachel has her hand burrierd in Chloes hair, they look at each other and they eyes say more then words ever could right now, how they sparkle in both of them and they share another kiss.

Both smile at each other and make gentle strokes or place kisses on the other, giggling arround in that bed and kiss each other. "Youre my everything Chloe Price" Rachel say loving, leaning her body up and kiss Chloe gentle, Chloe look at Rachel so in love and kiss her back say "like you are mine" Rachel smile big and press Chloe close to her, stroke over her arm as Chloe rest her head on her girlfriends boobs.

  



End file.
